


Rare Nights

by Raveniires



Series: Of Bats and Martians [6]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: They hardly ever get a moment alone.





	Rare Nights

Gotham was quiet. It wasn’t something that happened often, but Batman was glad. It gave him the opportunity to go home and sleep for the first time in what felt like weeks. Alfred probably knew the actual number.

By the time he shed the suit, letting go of the Bat for the night, and gotten to his bed, the exhaustion had truly hit, but it was the uneasy kind that left him perpetually sleepless. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts, reaching towards his connection to J’onn. He didn’t expect to feel anything, given that J’onn was halfway across the galaxy on a mission with Clark. He was met with a cold, hollow feeling. Not surprising, but it made him grimace anyway.

Bruce rolled onto his side and glared out the window. Dick’s old teasing comment about counting bats to fall asleep came back to him. He shook his head slightly, but decided to give it a try anyway.

 

* * *

 

Bruce woke up to the feeling of a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes to look into the soft red-orange glow of J’onn eyes. He reached out and cupped J’onn’s face, smoothing his fingers over pronounced cheekbones. “What happened?” he mumbled.

“Broken psychic dampeners, between them and the distance, they damaged our connection.”

“Thought something was off.” Bruce ran his thumb over the ridge of J’onn brow. “Missed you.”

“And I you.” J’onn leaned further in and brushed their lips together. He moved his hand to Bruce’s temple, leaning his forehead against his.

Bruce gasped as he felt their bond reestablish. He melted against J’onn as the feeling of the Martian’s love flooded through him again.

J’onn kissed him again, this time more fully, then climbed onto the bed behind Bruce, hugging him close. Bruce turned in the embrace, snaking an arm back and around J’onn’s neck and pulling him down and closer. J’onn kissed the side of his neck, just under his jaw, and nuzzled him, breathing evening out unnaturally quickly. Bruce gave a soft, slow exhale- not quite a sigh- and settled, closing his eyes. His dreams were languid and easy, and with J’onn by his side.


End file.
